


Torn

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Multi, Nesting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Omega!Kevin is anxious and makes a nest using Nico's blankets and pillows. The Alpha is amused by it, and even honoured when Kevin allows him in the nest as well.The next morning however, Kevin is confused and startled, and his overprotectiveness over his surrogate pups makes him push Nico away.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo I hope the nesting explanation in the chapter itself is clear enough ^-^ Have been toying with this idea in my head for a while now, and love the addition of nesting in the a/o/b dynamics!  
> Enjoy!

Kevin yawned and shuddered as he shuffled through the large Pack room to one of the bedrooms. The whole Pack area was mostly deserted, a lot of the drivers out for dinner and drinks, but Kevin hadn’t been feeling well enough to join them. He knew what was going on, and as much as he trusted his Pack, even the Alphas, he’d rather be alone right now.

Kevin sighed and took another Heat suppressant, glad he wouldn’t have to go through the worst of it this time around. However, the suppressants didn’t suppress all of his instincts, and Kevin was itching to make a nest, a safe pile of blankets were he could hide pups if needed, Not that he was expecting pups, or had the intention of getting pregnant, but try telling his Omega body that.

Walking into his own room, Kevin whined as he realised he didn’t have enough blankets and pillows, even with the extras Fernando had given him in preparation, the Beta always very considerate of Kevin’s Heats and nesting urges. Kevin swallowed thickly and decided to attempt creating a nest anyways with the materials he had. He dragged the blankets off the bed first, pulling them to the far corner of the room, where he was shielded from view by the bed. Placing them down, he made sure to fluff them up, folding the edges up to create somewhat of a barrier. Adding the pillows to the middle, he looked at his work.

It wasn’t enough, his instincts screamed. With the low edges, and not enough pillowing in the middle, his pups would never be safe. Whining low in his throat, Kevin shuffled to his suitcase and took all his shirts and other soft fabric clothing out, throwing them onto the pile as well. He twitched a little, before slipping out of his room and looking around for more materials. 

He slipped into the room next to his, sniffing the air a little and whimpering when he realised it was Nico’s room. He didn’t want to take the Alpha’s stuff, didn’t want his nest to smell like him, but at the same time, that was exactly what he wanted. He stood rooted to the spot for a moment, trying to decide whether to use the German’s blankets and pillows, or continue his search in another room. 

He hissed at a sudden rush of pain low in his stomach, and knew this was his body telling him to hurry up. Swallowing thickly, Kevin gathered the pillows and covers, and shuffled back to his own room, being careful not to trip. With the added materials, his nest was perfect now, and Kevin felt proud as he snuggled into the middle, his face pressed into one of Nico’s pillows as the blanket draped over him was also the Alpha’s.

He didn’t know how much time passed, drifting in and out of sleep as he laid contently in his little safe place. He startled awake when the door to his room opened, a strip of light filtering in from the hall. Kevin whined and hid himself further under the blankets, only his eyes peeking out.

“Hello…” a soft voice soothed, a tall figure slipping into his room. “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just came to see where my bedding went.” 

Kevin whimpered when he realised it was Nico, the Alpha taking slow, calculated steps towards him before kneeling just far away enough from the nest that Kevin wouldn’t feel threatened. 

“S-sorry, you can have it back…” Kevin mumbled, wiggling out from under the blanket and pushing it in Nico’s direction. Nico shook his head.

“It’s okay, honey.” he whispered calmly. “You keep it for your pretty nest.” he added with a smile. Kevin perked up a little, embarrassingly eager for the Alpha’s compliments.

“You like my nest?” he asked shyly, snuggling back under the blanket. Nico nodded.

“It’s beautiful.” he told the Omega softly. Kevin grinned and cooed softly, hiding his blush behind his blanket. Nico let out a low grumble in return.

“I’ll leave you in peace.” he purred softly, getting up. Kevin whined loudly in return, sitting up.

“Don’t go…” he whimpered. His mind felt hazy, but he was sure he wanted the Alpha to stay, to continue to comfort him. Nico seemed to hesitate.

“Are you sure?” he asked, brows furrowed a little. He knew he had accidentally caught the Omega at his most vulnerable, and didn’t want Kevin to be overwhelmed. Kevin wordlessly held the covers up. Nico’s eyes widened but he quickly kicked his shoes off, before slowly laying down next to Kevin, making sure to keep his distance. Kevin cooed softly and rolled closer, his forehead pressing against the side of Nico’s shoulder. Nico shifted to wrap an arm around him, carefully pulling him into his side. 

“Thank you, Alpha…” Kevin purred sleepily, blinking slowly. Nico let out a soft growl and held him even more securely, nuzzling his face in the top of Kevin’s hair.

“I’ve got you, beautiful little Omega, you are safe with me.” 

~~~  
When Kevin woke up, he was safely cuddled in someone’s arms. He frowned, not able to remember when that had happened. He sluggishly opened his eyes, tensing when he realised it was Nico who was cuddling him. His top lip curled up as he got ready to snarl at Nico, to push the Alpha away and out of his nest, but then the door to his room opened. Kevin let out a soft sound when he saw it was Lando, followed by Carlos and Stoffel. 

The two Betas and one Omega often came to him when Kevin made a nest, acting like surrogate pups to keep Kevin comfortable. They seemed a little surprised to see Nico curled up in the nest already, seeming a little unsure. Carlos was the first to move, cooing as he happily cuddled into the nest, curling up against Nico’s back. Stoffel wasn’t far behind, glancing back at Lando before deciding to lay down behind Kevin and shuffling up to press against the Omega’s back. Lando seemed a little weary, the young Omega whimpering slightly as he eyed the nest.

“Come here.” Kevin soothed, shuffling back a little so Lando could fit between him and Nico. The youngster laid down, looking up at Nico before he realised the German was still fast asleep. Kevin pulled the pup closer, letting him cuddle up against his chest as he fussed over Lando’s hair a little.

“What is Nico doing here?” Lando asked curiously. Kevin stilled a little.

“I… I don’t remember.” he mumbled, tensing a little as Nico stirred and opened his eyes. 

“Oh, hello…” he yawned. patting Lando’s hair and reaching out to do the same with Stoffel. Carlos whined behind Nico’s back and the German chuckled.

“Would never forget you, little pup.” he said, turning a little to ruffle Carlos’s hair. Kevin snapped suddenly, snarling angrily

“Out. Stop touching my pups.” he snarled at Nico, who seemed confused.

“Sorry, I didn’t me-” he tried. Kevin cradled Lando even closer to himself before shoving Nico’s chest.

“Out! My pups!” he hissed. Nico seemed confused but knew better than to argue. He got out of the nest but stayed close to it for a moment, watching as Kevin anxiously pulled Carlos close, urging Stoffel to his other side as well so all his pups were in front of him. The three seemed a little confused, glancing at Nico, but snuggled close as Kevin whimpered ever so slightly.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, or to make you uncomfortable.” Nico told Kevin, who hissed, although his anger seemed mostly gone.

“I-I don’t know why I let you sleep here.” he mumbled anxiously. Nico sighed.

“We can forget about it if you want.” he said, sounding pained. Kevin whined instinctively, moving as if to comfort the Alpha. He stopped himself and instead growled shakily, afraid of the Alpha.

“I’ll leave.” Nico said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” he stood up and left the room without looking back. Kevin felt tears brim in his eyes but blinked them away, instead focusing on his pups. Lando whined and nudged Kevin’s jaw with his nose.

“Is Nico your Mate?” he asked. Kevin shuddered.

“I… I…” he stuttered. Stoffel sighed, squeezing Kevin’s wrist.

“Don’t push him away. He is a good guy, he’ll make a good Mate.” he said, Carlos nodding in agreement before purring and nuzzling the back of Stoffel’s neck. Kevin sighed.

“I don’t need a Mate.” he said stubbornly.

“Your instincts said differently if you let him into the nest last night.” Lando answered. Kevin frowned and shrugged.

“I was out of it… it couldn’t have been a conscious decision” he sighed. Stoffel hummed.

“Sure that’s why you also took his blankets and pillows and made sure you could smell him.” The Belgian sighed. Kevin snarled a little at him, but it was clear he didn’t mean it. 

“Go get him.” Carlos told him. “It will help you calm down as well.” It was true that the Danish Omega had been fidgeting and shuffling around uncomfortably ever since Nico had left the room, and it didn’t seem to be going away. Kevin hesitated, but then sighed.

“Fine.” He mumbled, getting up. He made sure his three pups were safely tucked into the nest before cautiously stepping out of the room. He flinched a little when he realised just how many drivers were in the Pack room now, some of them cooing or growling softly when they smelled Kevin’s discomfort. 

Nico was on his feet instantly when he saw the Dane, but didn’t move over. Kevin let out a soft noise, shuddering before holding out his hand. Nico eyes widened but he moved over now, linking his fingers with the Omega’s.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. Kevin sighed, before smiling and snuggling in under Nico’s arm.

“Yes.” he whispered, pulling Nico towards his bedroom again. The Alpha growled softly at him, kissing the top of his head as they walked to the nest. Kevin ended up in the middle of his pups, curled against Nico’s chest as he made sure his pups were safe and happy. He cooed happily as Nico pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, finally relaxing.

This nest really was perfection.


End file.
